rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 9
Characters Project Freelancer *Leonard Church (Trailer; 4 Episodes) *Counselor (Trailer; 3 Episodes) *Freelancer Washington (Trailer; 3 Episodes) *Freelancer Maine (Trailer; 3 Episodes) *Freelancer New York (Trailer; 2 Episodes) *Freelancer Texas (Trailer; 2 Episodes) *Freelancer North Dakota (Trailer; 6 Episodes) *Freelancer South Dakota (5 Episodes) *Freelancer Carolina (Trailer; 4 Episodes) *Freelancer C.T. (2 Episodes) *Freelancer Wyoming (2 Episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (1 episode) *Pilot "Four Seven Niner" (Trailer; 2 episodes) Red Team *Sarge (Trailer; 6 episodes) *Dexter Grif (Trailer; 6 episodes) *Franklin Delano Donut (Trailer; 7 episodes) *Dick Simmons (Trailer; 7 episodes) *Lopez (3 episodes) *Chupathingy (Trailer; 4 episodes) Blue Team *Epsilon-Church (Trailer; 8 episodes) *Lavernius Tucker (Trailer; 8 episodes) *Michael J. Caboose (Trailer; 7 episodes) *Sheila (3 episodes) Plot Trailer The continuing adventures of the boys from Blood Gulch and the mysterious agents of Project Freelancer. Episode 1: Rounding Error The episode begins with Church giving another monolouge which is repeatedly interupted by Tucker's callings. Church goes to the cliff where Caboose and Tucker are already waiting to spy on the reds who are making modifications to their jeep. As the blues argue about what the modifications are the reds fire a rocket from Chupathingy at them. Church then hears Donut giving orders. Mad about how everything is so different he begins to go down to Red Base to set things straight saying "If we're gonna do this. It has to be done the right way, or theres no point in doing it at all". The scene then goes to many years earlier with the Director and the Counselor talking about if "the system" will work. Episode 2: The Twins The episode begins where the last one left off, with the Director and the Counselor discussing the system. The view then goes to two UNSC soldiers patrolling. One of the soldiers, Murphy, is killed, causing the other to look for him and panic. When the soldier finds Murphy, he is killed by Agent South. North and South start talking, which turns to arguing about turning South's motion sensors on. South then sneaks into the main part of the base and gets past a dozen guards. She begins to download data but as that happens a soldier bringing coffee walks in. He goes for the alarm, only to be shot, but his body lands on the alarm. South takes the data and runs out of the facility. North leaves his hiding place and they meet up in front of the helipad. As they get onto the helipad they are surrounded by guards, and it appears they are unable to escape. Episode 3: Number One North and South are saved by Carolina in a display of extreme skill; however, North gets wounded protecting South. In the meantime, Church gets shot by a very aggressive Donut in order to say what he needs to say. Episode 4: Evacuation Plan Church tries to explain how things are supposed to be in Blood Gulch, but the Reds don't believe him. His sincerity even gets Grif to say something from inside the base, showing how he's changed since Church was last there. Carolina, helps get the extraction ship home, but not without a few technical difficulties. Episode 5: Realignment The episode begins with Church limping back to blue base where Caboose is standing in front. Church asks why he didn't help and Caboose says he thought the helping was done. Tucker appears commenting that he is surprised Church is back so soon, compared to never, and asks if he should call for a medic. Church says no, complaining that calling command is just bad luck. Caboose then says he already called Command and that they are sending a Special ops soldier. When Churchs asks if they said who Caboose said yes but he doesn't remember. Back at Red base, Grif demands Simmons to stay off his recently cleaned floor. Simmons convinces Grif to take a break while Donut appears in a tearful state. Simmons tells him Sarge wants Donut to help him build a robot, to which Donut agrees. Simmons becomes confused as Grif suddenly doesn't care that Donut tracked mud across the floor. The scene then shifts to the Mother of Invention where North is moved up to 4th, on a list of top Freelancers, and South is moved down to 5th, due to her lack of stealth during the mission, angering her greatly. Episode 6: Familiar Feelings At Blue Base, Church tries to get information from Caboose about the special forces soldier. However, because of Caboose's stupidity, he gives up and leaves. Meanwhile at Red Base, Sarge and Simmons are seen working on a robot. Donut comes over and asks if Sarge can speak with him in private, leaving Simmons alone and a little embarassed. Back at Blue base, Church tries to get the tank online, but fails at every attempt. Tucker asks why he is yelling at it, with Church saying that he needs to get the tank online before Tex comes. Tucker, thinking he is trying to impress his girlfirend, says he won't be able to pick up chicks in a tank anyway. Tucker tells Church to listen to him if he wants to impress Tex and to call him "Professor Fuck ". Back at Red Base, Donut and Sarge finish talking. Simmons walks up to Sarge asking how the their talk went, Sarge saying they talked about feelings. Simmons asks Sarge if he could also talk about feelings with him, but Sarge quickly stops him and tells him to get back to work. Episode 7: Case File 01.045 While Wash tries to console C.T. after a failed mission, Tucker tries to teach Caboose and Church how the deal with woman. Episode 8: Shaking the Foundation While the Reds finish up building their robot, Church tries to explain to the Blues about the fake world around them. Episode 9: Captive Audience Simmons becomes jealous by all the attention Lopez is getting. However, Lopez questions the pattern of the recent eathquakes and decides to take matters into his own hands. Meanwhile, Epsilon still trys to explain the world around them to his teammates, until a grenade appears in front of them and explodes. Cut to the Freelancer backstory, where North Dakota has a chat with Washington. However, their conversation is cut short when a group of soldiers tell them about a 3 to 1 battle, involving a new agent. During the battle, agents York, Maine, and Wyoming get pushed around by the new, black armored agent, Tex. Episode 10: Introductions The new Freelancer, Agent Texas, battles Agents Maine, Wyoming, and York in a 3 on 1 training match, while the other fellow Freelancers watch and discuss the action. Other Episodes PSA #1 *Airdate: June 23, 2011 (YouTube) :Main Article: Bungie's 20th Anniversary PSA The guys from Red vs. Blue explain almost everything you need to know about Bungie's 20th Anniversary... while their faces are on fire. PSA #2 *Airdate: July 11, 2011 *''Main Article: ''What I Did On My Summer Vacation Church and Sarge begin to talk about how they are glad they don't have to do any action scenes this season leaving it to the other guys. Caboose falls from the sky saying he will miss the action scenes as well. Sarge and Church both say Caboose didn't participate in any action scenes during the last season. Caboose begins to tell a story of his action scenes begining with him standing outside Blue Base only to be picked up by a stranger in a Warthog. The stranger asks him if he's 6 and he replies yes. Caboose is taken to Noble Team and he continues to describe scenes from the campaign of Halo Reach with Cabooses' humorous input. He eventually returns to the ship Long Night of Solace where Jorge throws him out due to it being time for him to leave. He continues to yell goodbye as he falls. He presumably falls to where he did at the begining of the episode. Church, Sarge and Caboose all decide Caboose has no clue what he's talking about as the episode ends. PSA #3 *Airdate: August 22, 2011 *''Main Article: ''Gamer Etiquette Sarge and Church walk you through proper behavior in a gaming environment. Category:Red vs. Blue